The Nonhuman Primate Core (Core C) will provide animals, expertise, procedures, and established techniques to accomplish the objectives of all Projects that use nonhuman primates. Core C will provide the screening and selection of monkeys for study, all necessary procedures associated with experimental protocols including transplant of stem and progenitor cells, monitoring of animals post-procedure using established protocols, sample collection and processing using standardized procedures, and shipment of specimens to investigators as needed.